


【龙龄】“ABO—欲”

by Dajizhuazi



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dajizhuazi/pseuds/Dajizhuazi





	【龙龄】“ABO—欲”

ooc:腹黑总裁*身娇体柔小野猫  
青柠味上等Alpha*草莓味可口发情Omega

夜色中的一切模糊不清，唯独骤乱的欲望疯狂肆虐。

瘫跪在落地窗边的可人儿呼吸急促，眉头紧皱，微露的贝齿间流连着热气，难耐地紧咬着下唇，似在忍耐着什么。

眼角都在泛红，仿佛嗜着的泪随时都会滚落，化成一颗颗水晶，筑成缠绵浪柔的城。

90身上散发出波波信息素，甜腻的味道盈满整个屋子，就像一颗剥了糖衣的草莓软糖，赤裸裸得等着被人含进嘴里，绽露花蕊，釆颉糖蜜。

大楠今天几许不会回来了，公司送过去的加急文件急需处理，总裁大人此刻大概正坐在白昼般的办公室中聚精会神地研讨方案，哪里记得起来今天是小野猫的发情期。

地上的性感尤物不敢让自己出声，痛苦在地上扭动着曼妙的身体。

小包子正在熟睡中，90在拼命抑制自己的情绪，不过，信息素的味道好像愈发浓烈了。

“吱嘎”一声，门被推开，屋子里的物件依旧笼在一片漆黑中，熟悉的步子声却向着地上的人越来越近。

“想我了吗，宝贝”  
“我回来了”

转瞬间，一只尖头皮鞋借着窗外的月色出现在了90眼前。

大楠爱怜似地拉起90的腕，稍一个使力，便带入了怀中，迷醉地吸着90散发出绝美信息素气息，将指插入90发丝间，感受着90烫人的温度，大楠心中欲望的猛兽开始苏醒。

“想要么?”  
“乖，自己把衣服脱掉”

轻佻的话语带动欲望的原罪，性感磁性的蛊惑是性的帮凶。

90的衣服早已被自己扯的凌乱不堪，光景大片外露，堪堪悬在肩头的水墨色衬衣欲拒还迎，轮廓分明的锁骨被自己搔出了红痕，光洁的背已将衬衣磨蹭出了褶皱，只顾仰着头大口吸着气缓解欲望带来的灼痛感。

90躁动的手轻轻一扯，上半身唯一的一点遮挡也消失不见，两颗娇小的红樱在衣料地磨蹭下已开始坚挺。

大楠用指挑起90可爱的下巴，微启的双唇吐出的热气浇到大楠的喉结处，情欲的催化剂开始加料。

大楠喉头一滚，立刻对着那两片诱人的唇精准地吻了下去，对方未来得及反应，大楠灵活的舌已撬开对方的齿关，与90柔软的舌纠缠不止。

约是感受到了对方的诚意，90紧紧勾住大楠的脖子再次送上自己的唇，四唇相贴，互相攫取对方口中的津液，吻的忘我，透明的液体顺着嘴角滴落。

90觉得体内的欲望燃的更旺，却又在刚才经历了一阵细雨的滋润，水火交融，甚至唇瓣相离的时候从嘴角扯出了细细的银丝。

大楠的身上开始散发出上等Alpha的信息素，与90甜腻的信息素不一样，A的信息素自带一种不容抗拒的侵略性，与90的信息素混在一起，迷乱暴烈。

90闻着大楠身上的味道，身子又软了几分，不过还好，对方有力的手托着他的腰。

大楠再次吻住90，灼热的手覆上了两粒红樱，坏心眼地在手中把玩揉捏，仿佛那平坦的胸可以挤出奶水，没一会红樱又硬又饱满，指尖似有似无地一下下摩挲着那小小的头，酥麻的感觉传遍90全身。

90红着眼蹭着大楠，身下更是难受地厉害。

大楠腾出一只掌隔着布料挑逗了几把早已鼓胀成一团的裤裆，90立马夹紧了双腿，轻哼出了声。

好在90还尚存理智，意识到还在睡梦中的小包子，呜咽在喉间的声音不敢放出，额间忍出了一层细密的汗珠，大楠忽然笑了。

“别怕，我早就把家里的隔板换成了隔音效果极强的特质材料!”

“他听不见”

“不要忍了，我的小野猫”

似是得到了救赎，下一秒，90主动地扯开大楠的衣物，扒乱了大楠身上的累赘，不安分的两唇吻上了大楠的喉结，轻轻啃噬舔咬，一路向下，辗转过大楠的胸，腹，最后停留在了那片浓密的黑森林，90轻轻哈了口热气，隔着一层布料又用舌尖舔了舔，一个舒服的声音从大楠喉间飘出。

大楠身上的气味也越发强烈，迷乱着90残存的理智。

90终于一把扒掉大楠的西裤和内裤，迫不及待的物件赤裸裸地弹跳在眼前，紫红粗大，傲人的尺寸展露着男性雄风，甚至还凸起了青筋，90的掌立马握住了那根炽热，意乱情迷。

90伏下头去，用舌尖舔了舔那G头，然后一口将那圆润的头送入了口中，又软又热的舌包裹着那物，大楠爽得一声低喘。

大楠摁着90的头，有节奏地挺动着腰身，口腔中温热的触感让大楠上了瘾，炽热探到了喉头深处，但也仅仅没入了半根，90的口中没了缝隙，东西快速抽动，90的眼角泛出清泪。

跪在大楠双腿间的90像只乖顺的猫，撅着的臀挺翘有弹性，后穴寂寞地空虚感无限放大，前头的小玩意也吐出了清水打湿了内裤，勾人的不像话。

大楠突然抱起了腿间的90，一把放倒了客厅的桌子上，一头埋在了90的胸间，用舌拨弄着红樱，含在嘴里啃咬嘬咂，发出水渍声，没一会两粒小玩意又红又肿，而90的呼吸早已乱了套，只能任凭大楠把自己送上云端，细碎的呻吟从90口中飘出，打乱着大楠的心。

大楠忽然将手伸入了90的内裤里，一只掌就把那个坚硬的小东西覆盖住，放在手心里揉搓。

“.....啊.....不行....”

90的身子在轻颤，连同着桌子一起抖动，花瓶里的水开始荡漾，大概也是迎来了春天。

大楠用拇指围着那粉红的铃口打转，小口溢出了一滴滴清液，沾湿了大楠的掌心。然后又转移了地方，轻轻搔刮着囊袋，玩弄着里头两枚物件，又一把攥住，90几乎惊呼出声。

“不要...我不想了...”

“宝贝.....真是心口不一.....”

的确，嘴上说着不要，却一直挺着腰身往大楠手里送。

继而开始撸动90前头的小东西，小东西在大楠手中跳动了几下，显然是爽到了，随后大楠剥掉了90的灰色薄丝内裤，浑圆的臀瓣立马映入了视线，拨动着大楠着火的心。

大楠开始上下套弄90的小东西，随着速度越来越快，90的气息越来越紊乱，呵着灼烫温度的唇边紧咬着两颗虎牙。

频率越来越急，大楠的手确实舒服，没用多久，一股白浑液体喷了出来，大楠手里沾了一半，还有一半射到了自己小腹上，随着小腹起伏显得尤为淫靡。

90的脸已经红得不行了，小东西已经发泄了一次，而后穴却依旧没有得到垂怜，已经软到不行的90用不大的力气抬起腿，两条紧实的小麦色细腿瞬间缠上了大楠的腰，蹭着大楠胯间的东西。

已经半软不疲的小东西在大楠手里又焕发了生机，大楠用手拖起了90性感的臀瓣，一口吞入了那根俏皮的小东西，来回吞吐，连稀疏的Y毛都沾上了大楠口中的唾液。

舔过柱身，又含住囊袋，用舌挑逗，突然在90右臀瓣上力道恰到好处地拍了一下，突如其来的刺激使得90的穴口下意识一缩，仿佛在邀约着眼前人的进入。

“怎么办呢，润滑剂用完了”

语气轻佻，似乎一点也不担心没有润滑剂的问题。

“那就用这里润滑”

湿滑的触感让90浑身酥麻，原来大楠将舌伸到了穴口那处，起先是在穴口打转，勾得90难耐地腰身乱扭，猛的一下，舌尖正中红心，终于开始逗弄穴口，幽闭的穴口被舌头舔舐到发软，几乎看不出的褶皱松了口，大楠的舌轻松滑入。

“别....脏....”似乎在推搡  
“真的不要?...”  
“啊......要......”

心是口非得家伙，身体早就出卖了语言。

没有几分钟穴口就被舔舐软了，穴口周围的嫩肉任由灵活的舌头疯狂霍乱。大楠腾出手，探出中指在穴口处轻轻按压，非常轻松就没入了半个指节，随着手部的轻微颤动，渐渐进去了一整根指。

那根细长的指在内壁中摁压，抽送，速度深度全掌握在大楠手中，没一会，后穴就可以轻松适应了一整根指的存在，内壁又温热又松软，像张小嘴一样紧紧吸附着大楠的指，看得大楠喉头一紧，只觉身上温度几乎可以把自己点燃，连身下的欲望都更大粗大了一圈。

大楠抽出指用力揉着90两片有韧性又漂亮的臀，揉的火热，然后再次吻住90邀约的唇，更加用力，90觉得肺中的空气在消失殆尽的时候，大楠松开了嘴，唇瓣也因此更加红润饱满。

手再次回到身下，一只手照顾着前头高挑的东西，一只手照顾着后穴，揉搓着柱体的同时，大楠把开发后穴的指加到了两根，在内壁里缓缓滑动，感受着内壁褶皱被一点点撑开，忽然碰到了一处软肉，90的细碎嘤咛忽而转为一声高亢的尖叫。

敏感点得到了光顾，刺激得前头再次一小股白液射出体外，大楠的两根指开始极速抽插，肠壁开始分泌液体，稍过片刻，肠液润湿了大楠的手，已经润滑到可以自由吞纳物体了。

大楠终于抽出指，用手扶正自己的坚挺，又圆又大的G头开始抵在了穴口处，突然停住了动作。

“自己坐上来”

90实在等不了了，简单的五个字就像魔咒一样驱使着思绪，竟开始弓起早就化为一摊软泥的腰，往前送着自己的身子，只是坚硬的桌子让90感到不适，但欲望终究赢过了不适感。

分秒流逝，小小的穴口开始吞纳硕大的柱体，刚刚没入了一半，90就开始大口吸气，进而双臂搭到了大楠肩膀上，一个用力，竟全部吞了进去，那像烙铁般的温度烫的90浑身抖动。

半天，大楠也没动，90主动抬起自己的臀然后又落下，欢愉的冲击感遍布全身就像一条在水中尽了欢的鱼。

滋滋水声回荡在整个大厅中，真是又羞人又醉人，90终于没劲了，一直喘着粗重的气，任凭粗壮的物件在体内停留。

大楠终于有了动作，他一把抱起90，拖着90的臀瓣，将90的背抵到了玻璃窗上，开始抽送，一下下虽然速度缓慢，但抽送幅度很大，每一下都可以爽上天，90有一种被刺穿的幻觉，从穴口淌出的蜜液沾湿了股沟，在月色的打射下泛着晶莹的光泽。

“舒服吗宝贝?”  
“嗯?”

大楠性感低沉的嗓音吟诵着夜里羞人的情色话，炙热的气息胡乱喷洒在野猫耳廓，有力的掌禁锢住野猫的细腰，唇齿相贴，耳鬓厮磨。

两个人身上全都沁出了一层汗，欲死欲仙，大楠终于加快了速度，C得90整个人随着大楠的动作大幅摆动，臀肉拍打的声音十分响亮，啪啪啪声一刻也未断过。

“慢点.....慢点......”

90开始抽泣，他觉得自己已经快要不行了，后穴中的温度快要烧着了，大楠将坚挺抽出又快速一入到底，开始攻城略地地小幅快速挺动，连浓密的Y毛都被90泛滥而出的体液打湿成一缕缕，好不色情。

大楠低头吻净90眼角的清泪，然后抱着90去到了沙发上，移动途中动作未停，一下下碾过敏感点，理智几乎被海浪吞没。

大楠将90放倒在沙发，整个人欺身而上，精准地找到穴口，一挺了到底，肆意地抽送着，嘴里则啃噬光顾着90精致的锁骨，手却抚摸着背后的蝴蝶骨，用手指尖轻轻打着转，然后辗转到腰窝处，轻轻搔着，继而往下摁住90的臀瓣方便着自己的深入，一下下，有力的挺动带来了浪潮般的快感，碾过的内壁似火烧般，穴口也泛了红，嗓子吟到嘶哑，90已经泄了两次，而大楠依旧坚挺，空气中弥漫着欢愉的粘腥味。

终于，大楠抱起90回到了两人的卧室，偌大的床任凭两人翻滚。

大楠架起了90无力的腰，整个人爬到了90身上，两手掐住90的魅腰，从后方开始进犯，柔软的床发出了性爱动作的晃动声，吱嘎吱嘎，动着动着忽然啪一声，拍了90臀瓣一下，浑圆的臀在看不见物体的黑夜中偷偷晃了几下，诱人的很，大概只有眼前人知道这胴体的美妙滋味。

大楠爽得无法自已又把90翻了回来，起先抬高了90的腿加到了自己的肩上，到达的地方是前所未有的深度，抽插速度越来越快，而90前头的东西也已经涨的不行，大楠再次握住90被自己顶弄得一抖一抖的小东西开始套弄。

90嘶哑的嗓子，淌下的清泪，熊熊燃烧的欲望以及一具遍布吻痕的绝美胴体。

两个人几欲达到顶峰的时候，大楠放下了90的腿，拖起90的臀，让90的臀整只坐到了自己身上，两人连接处严丝合缝，大楠有力的腰腹将身上人弹起又落下，循环往复，只见那穴口吞吐着巨物，大楠的速度快到90无法承受，灭顶的快感席卷了全身。

终于在一声性感的低吼和一声无力的甜腻尖叫中，两个人同时释放了出来，浑浊的白色液体，溅到床单上，腹部以及两人的连接处。

看着从90痉挛的穴口流出自己滚烫的黏液，大楠再次吻上了爱人的唇。

欲火久久不熄，但两个人也在一夜的放纵中到达了云雨之巅，大楠和90身上散发出的信息素互相交合，已经浓厚到激荡满整间屋子，现在剩下的只有两人粗重的呼吸。

事后，大楠在90眼角落下一吻，抱着怀中所爱的人进了浴室一番清洗，90早就累的睁不开了眼睛，却哑着嗓子嘟囔了一句“下次再这么折腾我，就别碰爸爸我了....”


End file.
